


go!! go!! shuuzou!!

by ninjamuteki (grootbeer)



Series: too awful to be read, too shameful to be posted [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/ninjamuteki
Summary: shuuzou membenci detensi. oh, tapi, kali ini ia bersyukur kena detensi karena, astaga, siapa sangka shuuzou bisa berkenalan dengan manusia jenius macam akashi?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffinroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinroar/gifts).



> well, hello! tbh ini pernah di post di ao3 dua taun lalu (2015??) tapi diapus ahahah bc ugh ini kinda memalukan sobs u may call me hypocrite for reposting this seriusan sayang diapus permanen
> 
> kuroko'a basketball © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> standard warning applied

 

Shuuzou seperti orang kesetanan begitu menerima detensi menjadi pengasuh buku-buku manja yang minta dipulangkan ke rak-rak. Mengumpat sumpah serapah. Menendang-nendang tembok—bodohnya, ia merasa kesakitan sendiri. Sampai mengirimkan tatapan seram— _apa-lihat-lihat-memang-gua-pisang—_ kepada siapa saja yang tidak sengaja melihatnya ngamuk.

 _Well, shit_.

Shuuzou mendengus jengah. Melongos pergi menuju perpustakaan. Masa bodoh—sebenarnya _tengsin_ —dengan orang-orang idiot yang mengganggap protes terpendamnya kepada _Sensei_ sialan yang memberi detensi adalah hiburan menyenangkan.

Begitu menginjak keset di pintu perpusatakaan, seorang petugas perpustakaan merasa matanya teriritasi melihat wajah kusut Shuuzou ditambah bibir atasnya maju. Ia ingin segera Shuuzou enyah dari pandangannya dengan cara mengompori pemuda berponi belah kiri itu untuk segera melakukan pekerjaannya—merapikan ratusan buku.

 _Well_ , Shuuzou malah mengabaikan koaran _librarian_ tersebut yang nyaring memekikkan telinga bak kucing sentimen ingin kawin. Melongos masuk perpustakan begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan langkah-langkah menjalankan detensinya karena kedua lubang telinganya disumpal _headset_ , meracau bersama penyanyi metal di sana.

“Dasar anak bengal!” komentar si Petugas Perpustakaan keki.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Shuuzou mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah karena mendengarkan cercaan sang _sensei_. Petugas Perpustakaan itu rupanya pengadu domba—melapor pada _Sensei_ kalau Shuuzou tidak melakukan detensinya dengan baik—, yang berengseknya membuat detensinya malah bertambah. Oh, ayolah, semua orang tidak akan senang mendengarkan petuah seorang _Se_ _nsei_ apalagi beliau menceramahi macam memarahi anak kecil.

Yang awalnya _hanya_ menjadi kuli angkut buku-buku yang enggan pulang jika tak diantar, sekarang merangkap menyampul buku yang belum disampul.

 _Brengsek! Sialan! Sampah!_ Shuuzou benar-benar ingin mendang sesuatu. Spesifiknya, bokong si Petugas sialan itu, terlebih lagi _S_ _ensei_ yang memberinya detensi macam memberi bocah ingsuan _permen_. Dih! Ah, tapi, sudahlah. Toh, sensei itu tak terkalahkan. Absolut. Berani macam-macam, kena detensi.

  
Begitu disuguhi tumpukan-tumpukan buku, Shuuzou merasa ketampanannya ternodai. Seorang bintang lapangan basket yang namanya dielu-elukan, yang jemarinya lihai men _dribble_ bola, yang ketampanannya bertambah berkali lipat (hanya pendapat pribadinya, sih) ketika berhasil mencetak angka, harus mengasuh buku-buku dekil yang kurang perhatian ini? Hih!

Gadis-gadis cantik saja lewat dari perhatiannya, apalagi buku-buku berbedak debu.

Ugh!

Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, Shuuzou patuh melaksanakan perintah dari sang _Se_ _nsei_ —yang sebenarnya takut hukumannya bertambah. Ia mulai membersihkan tubuh si buku dari debu-debu genit yang melekat tak mau lepas, menyampulnya dengan sampul bening, dan kemudian mengantar mereka ke rak-rak sesuai kode.

“Selesai, Nijimura- _kun_?”

Suara bariton yang Shuuzou hapal milik si Petugas Perpustakaan membuat Shuuzou berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya—menyimpan buku di rak. Dari nadanya memang nada bertanya, tapi Shuuzou tahu, _kuncen_ perpustakaan itu meledeknya. Sarkasme.

“Berengsek. Diam saja kau.”

“Perhatikan bahasamu, Nijimura- _kun_.”

Si Petugas Perpustakaan malah tersenyum asimetris melihat tampang Shuuzou yang kacau macam bebek tak diberi makan seminggu. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shuuzou. Takut matanya iritasi lagi kalau melihat Shuuzou manyun, katanya.

Sementara Shuuzou menendang-nendang (lagi) tembok kokoh perpustakaan setelah melihat punggung si pustakawan itu hilang dari pandangannya. Tapi tampaknya Shuuzou lupa hukum tiga Newton, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan ketika kaki kanannya menghantam tembok.

“ _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuuzou mendengus, memutar bola matanya, berkacak pinggang. Karena si Petugas Perpustakaan sialan itu, Shuuzou kehilangan _mood_ —memang dari awal tidak _mood_ sama sekali, sih—untuk melanjutkan detensinya. Ia malah memarkirkan troli yang dijejali buku-buku yang sudah dibersihkannya di dekat rak yang nyaris kosong. Duduk di lantai, memainkan _iPod_ -nya, memilih lagu. Andai saja gerombolan buku itu bisa berbicara, mereka pasti menjerit-jerit kesal: “ _Take me home! Take me home! **Right friggin now** , bastard!”_

Dan ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya dengar lagu sembari _scrolling iPod_ —

 _Duak_!

Wajah—menurut Shuuzou—tampannya ternoda ekspresi bengong tolol tepat saat seseorang tersandung kakinya. Shuuzou kehilangan akal. Seolah ada jin iseng yang menggelitik otaknya, Shuuzou hanya ternganga melihat sosok di hadapannya.

“Oh, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu,” katanya, tersenyum kikuk. Sosok itu membungkuk sopan sembari memungut buku yang terlepas dari dekapannya.

“ _You think I’m John Cena, ha_?!”

Inginnya Shuuzou mengatakan itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah gerakan bibir abstrak yang terdengar a-u-a-u, sampai sosok luar biasa memesona itu mengernyit bingung dan pergi, sementara Shuuzou masih melongo.

  
“Astaga!” ucap Shuuzou takjub, setelah sadar dari serangan idiot ringannya. Merangkak sepanjang sela-sela rak, menguntit gerak-gerik sang objek mengagumkan.

_Adorable. Gorgeous. Awesome. Wow, fantastic, baby!_

Mimpi apa Shuuzou semalam mendapat keajaiban melihat perhiasan entah dari kayangan mana berceceran di muka bumi. Di depan matanya. Lihat, iris merahnya mengkilat bak lampu-lampu pohon natal. Pipi indah merona dengan senyum manis pemicu diabetes melitus. Dan juga bibir _peach_ segar itu—ugh!!!

Shuuzou merasa kepalanya dikelilingi bayi-bayi telanjang tak berdosa membawa panah maupun memainkan harpa. Oh, Ya Tuhan, melihat kecantikan duniawi itu serasa berada di ... ini kah yang namanya Nirwana dunia?

“Bukankah dia itu—Akashi! Akashi Seijuurou!”

Yep. Akashi Seijuurou.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang _freshman_ , tapi seantero kampus mengenalnya. Yah, meskipun kepopuleran Shuuzou sebagai kapten basket Teiko sudah semelejit roket terbang (memang Shuuzou mengidap narsisme, maaf), tapi ketenaran Akashi mengancam popularitasnya.

Serius. Akashi populer karena luar biasa jenius dan ... manis.

Buktinya, Akashi jadi buah bibir di kampusnya saat ini. Selain konon katanya IQ yang menembus angka 140 ke atas, jago bermain shogi, bahkan bermain catur saja melawan dirinya sendiri saking selalu menangnya, Akashi ini pujaan para kaum Hawa sekalipun Adam! Dan yang Shuuzou bisa lihat sekarang, ternyata mulut orang-orang tidak bohong bahwa wajah rupawan Akashi memang membuat hormon ardenalin memacu jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan juga senyum menawannya itu ... _please_ , Shuuzou bisa kehabisan darah karena mimisan. Oh, baginya, itu jenis senyuman yang membuat orientasi seksual para anak Adam melenceng.

Demi Tuhan, Shuuzou ingin mengajaknya berkenalan. Meminta nomor teleponnya atau bertanya di mana rumahnya atau bertanya apa warna favoritnya, makanan favoritnya, motivasi hidupnya ...

_Tu-tunggu. Be-berkenalan?!_

Oh, yang benar saja! Mana mau Akashi-yang-super-jenius ini berteman—berkencan—dengan delinkuen macam Shuuzou?

Duh, baru kali ini seorang Shuuzou yang selalu menegakkan kepala merasa ngeri berkenalan. Ya, ia takut sekali Akshi menolaknya berkenalan. Bisa rusak reputasinya sebagai orang populer (sekali lagi, ampuni Shuuzou karena narsisme yang diidapnya) kalau ditolak.

Tetapi, bagiamana pun Shuuzou harus maju.

  
_Go!! Go!! Shuuzou!!_

  
Merasa mental yang dikumpulkannya cukup, laki-laki berambut sewarna eboni itu menghampiri Akashi dengan dada membusung (meski dalam hati komat-kamit agar tidak terlihat kikuk). Duduk di seberang meja, kemudian menyodorkan permen karet plus senyum menawan.

“Hello,” sapanya, nyengir. "Mau permen?”

Akashi mendongak. Mata rubinya bertubrukan dengan dua keping kelabu Shuuzou. Tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga Nijimura merasa matanya nyaris loncat.

“Maaf, ini perpustakaan. Dilarang makan.” Akashi kembali menatap rentetan kalimat di buku yang dibacanya.

“Oh! Kalau begitu kita makan di luar perpustakaan!” serang Shuuzou refleks, tanpa ragu-ragu. “Bagaimana?”

Akashi menarik napas dalam, mengembuskannya pelan, menutup buku literaturnya, kemudian menatap Shuuzou. Menimbang-nimbang beberapa detik, Akashi melempar senyum menggoda.

“Lama-lama duduk di sini membuat bokongku tepos. Kalau begitu, traktir aku sop tahu.”

Shuuzou melongo.

Sebenarnya, Shuuzou cukup bebal dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu. Tapi—

“Serius? _Serius_? Artinya kau mau, ‘kan? Tidak masalah. Hahaha.” Shuuzou tertawa senang. Bahagia. Lega. “Aku traktir. Asal kau mau membantuku menyusun buku-buku itu.”

“Kau menyuapku, Nijimura- _san_.”

“Hahaha, berca—hei, kautahu namaku!”

“Oh, tentu saja. Nijimura- _san_ kapten basket Teiko, ‘kan? Aku membaca _bulletin pers_ Teiko di mading. Hehe. Oh, omong-omong, selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin, ya.”

“Wow, _sankyuu_. Aku sangat tersanjung, Akashi.”

“Eh? Darimana Nijimura- _san_ tahu namaku?”

“Namamu sudah terpahat di kepalaku. Hehehe. Lain kali datanglah menonton pertandingan, pasti aku akan sangat bersemangat.” – _apalagi sembari melambaikan_ pom-pom _di tepi lapangan dan meneriakkan namaku._

Akashi menyunggikan ujung bibirnya, menatap geli laki-laki di hadapannya ini. “Wow, kau menggodaku, Nijimura- _san?_ Oke, aku bakal menonton asal setelah Nijimura- _san_ mentraktiku.”

Mata kelabu Nijimura berbinar begitu sang gebetan menerima ajakannya makan siang. _Well_ , mungkin belum pantas disebut lampu hijau, tapi bukankah ini awal yang baik?

 


End file.
